Somewhere In The Palace
by girl in the glen
Summary: A chance encounter leads to something unexpected for the Russian. Mild Het, just so you know. Comments are welcome.


He thought no one was watching but from behind a veiled enclosure unseen by the Russian, a woman was reclining as she viewed the activity of the UNCLE agent. She was herself heavily veiled, adorned with jewels and the trappings of a princess; her visitor was not invited, and she intended to ask him why he had chosen to intrude into her private retreat.

Illya Kuryakin was dressed in a minimal disguise, his sense of urgency not triggered and therefore the neglect to be fully clothed in native garb. All he was to do here was retrieve a THRUSH document that was purported to outline a new directive for this region. It was not a reflection on the Princess whose home he now crept through in silence. UNCLE had not ascertained that she was in any way involved, but her brother had reportedly stashed the documents during his last visit to this modest palace. Illya smiled at the description listed in file he had read en route to this assignment; modest and palace were always going to be incongruous.

Now, moving stealthily along a hallway on the first floor, Illya was certain that he would be out of this place quickly; he had only to open the safe that was located in this study and …

Without warning and more silently that he wished to admit, the agent was surrounded by sword wielding guards who seemed not in the least inclined to let him escape. Illya looked as calm as possible while his heart pounded out a rhythm that betrayed the veneer. Beyond the man facing him he saw the princess approaching. She was dressed in the manner of her culture, an oddity to the Russian since he had understood her to be a very modern woman, according to the file.

Illya made a mental note to check with the author of that file.

The Princess Indira strode purposefully to the group of men who surrounded Kuryakin, pausing for a few seconds as the wall of warriors parted to let her come face to face with the blond man who had intruded into her home.

"Who sent you?" Blunt and to the point.

"My apologies, your highness. My name …" Illya hesitated. Should he divulge his identity, or was she involved with THRUSH after all? He suddenly wished that his partner were here, he could handle this woman and perhaps distract her long enough for Illya to get to the documents in the safe.

"Would it be possible for us to speak in private? I believe there is information that should be for your ears only." Illya hoped she would be interested, perhaps intrigued enough to indulge his request. The only part of her face visible to him were her eyes, and he thought he saw something. Yes, she was interested; the dilated pupils told him that she was… aroused. That, or she was very near-sighted.

"You boldly come into my home without benefit of an invitation, and now you are requesting that we speak alone. What makes you think that I will agree to this?" Illya recognized the game, she wouldn't give in too quickly in front of her men.

"Princess… Your Highness…' Illya bowed slightly, endeavoring now to show the utmost respect in order to persuade her into cooperating with his request.

"I am a friend, but there are those in your camp who would betray you and your heritage. Perhaps even one among these." He extended his arm as though to indicate the danger was as close as the men who surrounded him now. Surely she knew something of her brother's associates, had observed things that caused her to question his activities.

Princess Indira looked into each face, hoping to see only loyalty and honesty among them. One man flinched slightly, not able to look her in the eye.

"Oh no, not you Rasheed." Her voice betrayed the disappointment she felt. At least he had the decency to not try and deny it.

"I am so sorry your highness, but your brother enlisted me with the threat of harming my family. I … I felt that I had no choice but to cooperate. Please, have pity on me and my children." Rasheed dropped to his knees and bowed at the feet of the princess. Her heart was moved by the plea, she knew he was not a bad man. Her brother was responsible for this, and now a foreigner had been chosen to bring this alarming news to her.

"I will forgive you Rasheed, but you will tell us everything.' She looked at Illya and then barked out another order.

"Dungar, set guards at the entrance and under no circumstances will you let my brother or any of his cohorts enter the palace. He is due to arrive within the hour, and he may be willing to engage your men. I have feared this very thing, and now it is proved to me." Illya could see the distress in her eyes, but now was not the time for sentimentalities. If Prince Jankir was on his way then he would have THRUSH support with him. In addition to retrieving the document, he now had the added responsibility of protecting Princess Indira.

"Your highness…" She removed her veil as the men departed, opening the door to the room Illya had been about to enter.

"Mister.?"

"Kuryakin, Illya Kuryakin of the United Network Command for Law and Enforcement. Your highness." A crooked smile met the one on Indira's face. She was very beautiful, something that did not escape the Russian's attention.

"Please, call me Indira. I do not usually go in for all of this…' She gestured to her clothing.

"I am a modern woman, and I inhabit a modern world. This was to be a costume for an upcoming state dinner to which I am invited. All attendees are requested to wear native and traditional clothing. I happened to get a glimpse of you in the hallway, although no one else seemed to have been so alert."

Indira looked at the man with the blue eyes and wondered about him, and his mission.

"What, exactly, were you sent here to retrieve?" She was ushering him into the room as she spoke.

"Your brother is in collusion with a group called THRUSH, a power hungry entity that is willing to do anything for world domination. They seem to have promised your brother a place in this new world order they are hoping to achieve, and reportedly put into his hands a document outlining their plans for this region. I am to take it back to my superiors so that a defense can be implemented, hopefully stopping it before it begins."

Indira nodded as she listened, it was outlandish and yet the report was indeed inside the safe. She had opened it while listening to Illya speak, not intending to let time overcome them with so much at stake.

"My brother is the son of my father and his second wife, a woman who took the wealth and position offered to her and then humiliated her husband by abandoning him and her son for another man. She died in an accident several years ago, but Jankir, my brother, was raised here. He never felt that he was… entirely royal, I fear. This has perhaps led to the actions he has taken." She shook her head in dismay. She loved her brother, but his life had been rife with misconduct and bad choices.

"Perhaps there are extenuating circumstances, such as those expressed by your guard." Illya disliked having to see families separated, he had experienced that himself and knew the pain it caused. The princess looked more closely at this man who was about to expose her family to even more scandal.

"Jankir could have come to me, or to our father. No, I believe he has acted out on this as he wished.' She hesitated slightly. "But I will hold out hope for what you suggest. Thank you."

Illya needed to get away from the palace and to the plane waiting for him at the airport. He was hesitant to leave Indira in this position, forced to confront her brother and possibly others from THRUSH.

"Princess… Indira…' He smiled at her and suddenly a flush overcame the woman. This would never do, she mustn't entertain the lusts of her flesh, not now.

"I cannot leave you here to face what is most probably coming. With your permission I will call for back up from my people. A team can be here within the hour, and if any trouble erupts we will be better prepared." He hoped she wouldn't object.

"Thank you Mr. Kuryakin…"

"Illya, please."

"Illya, your offer is generous, and I believe advisable. I will let my guards know that help is on the way, it will ease their minds I am sure. But know that they are brave men, however unaccustomed to battle."

Illya understood. This was not a job that entailed actual combat, and the prospect of a THRUSH contingency showing up with the intent to fight was not something anyone wanted. Illya called for help and was assured that an UNCLE helicopter would be dispatched immediately with enough men to stand against any THRUSH activity.

Illya relayed the information to Indira who in turn notified her guards. As of yet there was no sign of her brother, and she began to hope that he had abandoned whatever plans there were to confront her men. He wouldn't know that there would be resistance, but if he were denied admittance his suspicions would be immediate.

Indira and Illya left the safe room and headed for another part of the palace where they would be safe in the event of an attack. Alone and at a loss for conversation, Illya sat in silence to contemplate the turn of events. Had he been able to get in undetected, he would be on his way now and the princess would not be in danger. As it was, she was now aligned with UNCLE against her brother and THRUSH.

Indira seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Illya, do you do this type of thing often? I mean, is breaking and entering something for which you were trained?" There was a small smile as she asked the question. She had never met a spy before.

"Yes, definitely. Although I don't generally get caught by a princess. I will admit that it was not an altogether unpleasant consequence." _Flirting. He was flirting with her._ Napoleon was rubbing off on him after all.

"I find it interesting that you should be in such a profession. I mean, you don't actually look like a spy." She thought he seemed less ruthless than a spy ought to look, or act. Blond hair and blue eyes, he was the antithesis of her own appearance. Something in that made him even more attractive to her.

Illya was aware of something smoldering in her eyes, and in truth he was feeling it as well. How often did this type of attraction happen?

"Perhaps when this is over, and you return to being a modern woman…" Yes, when it was over. Not now, not…

Indira moved next to him, caressing his face with the intensity of her dark eyes. Illya let his hands touch her, causing her to flinch slightly. It felt like fire, feeling his hands on her bare shoulders. In that instant they both let down practiced guards intended to protect them from impulsive actions. Illya's hands roamed her body while hers sought out skin and muscle beneath the black shirt he wore. He had long since thrown off the cap and pashmina that he used to cover up, now she lifted the shirt until he was exposed to her hungry eyes.

They were bold beyond acceptable protocols. Illya let his fingers deftly play at the brassiere she wore, its jewels only hinting at the treasures within. He found the clasp and released it, kissing it away from her as his mouth found her breasts at last; each one a perfect mound of soft flesh that boasted the proud, erect nipples that his tongue lapped with pleasure. Indira thought fire would consume her as she frantically searched for him, unbuckling the belt and the trousers. Russian words slipped out of Illya's mouth as she played him with deft fingers.

It took only seconds for them to undress each other completely, falling into a heap atop her veils and voluminous layers of fabric. The tension of the evening fell away as they made love in the riot of color beneath them, their contrasting complexions making the scene more vivid, more exciting. She was indeed a modern woman, not shy concerning liaisons with the men she chose. This one pleased her, and so she determined to return to him the same pleasures. At the climax of their passions they fell back onto the veils and clothing that Indira had shed for this exploit. Her dark hair provided a pillow for his blond head, their bodies still entwined until breathing returned to normal.

It was a fortunate thing that the prince had not chosen to arrive during the interlude, but now a bell was ringing that indicated visitors at the gate. Illya jumped up and into his clothing faster than Indira would have thought possible. She enjoyed watching him though, hoped that it would not be the last time she was treated to his presence and to his touch.

"Indira, you must get dressed. It might be your brother or it could be the team from UNCLE. In any event…" He smiled and kissed her. This was not what he normally would do, it was Napoleon's habit to bed the women he encountered. But this woman… Illya took a deep breath and kissed her again, deeply and with a promise in its intensity that they would be together again.

By the time everyone gathered at the front gate of the palace it was to welcome the team from UNCLE. It seemed the prince had fled when he saw the helicopter, and reports later on would place him in a satrapy somewhere in the Mediterranean. The report reached Alexander Waverly in a timely manner and served its purpose as planned.

Illya decided to stay behind and help settle things within the palace. When he spoke with Mr. Waverly the explanation was given that the princess felt the need for additional security, something the Old Man happily responded to by lending her his Russian. He did not ask too many questions, Kuryakin was a sensible young man and not likely to be careless, as Mr. Solo was inclined to be where women were concerned.

Indeed, Illya was not careless where women were concerned. Princess Indira would be the first to testify that in all things he took great care.

She was also careful, to reward him… royally.


End file.
